1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a lunch box and, more particularly, to a lunch box containing a plurality of storage dividers for separating food products positioned therein.
2. Prior Art
Numerous manufacturers have provided food carriers (commonly known as “lunch boxes”), designed and marketed specifically for children, and for the manual laborer, or so-called “blue collar” worker. In addition, many other kinds of people also carry food to their places of work, or elsewhere, using a plain paper bag.
One common shortcoming of prior art lunch boxes is their inability to effectively separate food products. For example, a user often carries soft sandwiches and rigid soda cans in his or her lunch box. During transportation, such items moved around and press against each other as the lunch box is repetitively repositioned. Consequently, some of the softer food products become damaged thereby causing their ingredients to ooze in the lunch box and become contaminated and uneatable.
Accordingly, a need remains for a lunch box that contains storage dividers for overcoming the above-noted shortcomings.